Project
by Sur0203
Summary: Shortfic/Oneshoot. Kyuhyun, Kibum (KiHyun). For the sake of Kyuhyun's Birthday. Friendship (only chap 1), Boys Love/Genderswitch (chap 2 etc), AU
1. Thank You (Birthday)

Thank You (Birthday)

Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun [Kihyun], kyuline & magnaeline

Warning: Friendship, Alternate Universe, Bahasa kurang baku, Typoku masih manusiawi.

Disclaimer: cerita ini milikku, pemeran diambil dari nama Korean Idol.

~Happy Reading~

Kyuhyun mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kekiri, ia bosan. Teramat bosan. Ini hari sabtu, dan sialnya semua teman dekatnya baik disekolah maupun di luar sekolah tengah asyik dengan liburan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Kyuhyun harus disini, dirumahnya, sendirian. Pembantu datang pagi tadi untuk beres-beres, setelah semua beres, ia pulang tanpa berpamitan pada Kyuhyun karena tentu saja Kyuhyun masih terlena dalam dunia mimpinya. Kedua orang tuanya pergi ke luar kota sejak dua hari lalu, kakak perempuannya masih di Vienna, belum libur. Kyuhyun sudah mencoba untuk membunuh kebosanannya dengan bermain _game_ , makan ataupun tidur sepuasnya, awalnya memang menyenangkan tetapi lama-lama bosan juga.

Baru saja Kyuhyun selesai menelepon teman-teman gengnya. Teman-teman dari Kyuline sibuk. Jelas Shim Changmin dan Choi Minho tidak akan mau melewatkan hari libur tanpa melakukan kuliner, mereka hobi makan dan pemakan apa saja dengan cepat seperti babi. Lagipula hanya untuk minggu ini Paman dari Changmin datang ke Korea setelah melakukan pelayaran dan memberikan kuliner ala berbagai macam belahan dunia secara gratis. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak ikut saja? Tidak lain tidak bukan karena ia belum bangun ketika kedua babi itu berangkat bahkan sebelum fajar menyingsing. Sedangkan Jonghyun sudah pasti di studio musik langganan dan takkan keluar sampai malam tiba. Teman se-gengnya yang lain, _maknae line_ di keluarga masing-masing juga sedang asyik menikmati hari bersama keluarga. Tentu Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengganggu Henry yang orangtuanya dijadwalkan berkunjung _weekend_ ini. Sedangkan Kim Ryeowook sudah pasti membantu ibunya di restoran, _weekend_ adalah hari yang sibuk untuk mereka. Sedangkan _that freakin' nerd_ Kim Kibum pasti sedang membahas hal-hal membosankan bersama ayahnya yang juga seorang _nerd_ yang berprofesi sebagai penulis novel misteri. Kyuhyun pernah sekali berada di tengah pembahasan _duo nerd_ dari keluarga Kim tersebut, dan Kyuhyun seperti balita yang tersesat di tengah pasar malam. Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun berjanji untuk tidak terlibat dengan _duo nerd_ ketika mereka sedang membahas misteri-kasus-atau-apalah-itu.

Kyuhyun melihat jam dinding dalam ruangan santai, masih enam jam menuju pukul 20.00, waktu yang dijanjikan kedua orangtuanya untuk pulang. Dan sialnya, Kyuhyun sudah tidak punya aktivitas yang bisa membuatnya bersemangat. Kau tau apa kesialan yang paling luar biasa hari ini? _It's his birthday_! Sekali lagi, _IT'S HIS FUCKIN' BIRTHDAY!_ Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang datang menemaninya menghabiskan hari ini.

Tadi pagi mungkin Kyuhyun merasa senang ketika membuka notifikasi ponselnya, banyak yang mengucapkan selamat padanya, mendoakan ini itu hingga minta traktir tetapi setelah itu ponselnya kembali sepi. Tidak ada perayaan, tidak ada kue, bahkan tidak ada seorangpun disisinya.

Kyuhyun kini menatap langit-langit rumahnya yang putih bersih. Ia tengah merebah di karpet ruang santai. Terlintas sebuah ide menyedihkan namun setelah beberapa waktu, benar-benar ia laksanakan. Untuk sesaat, ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri atas apa yang ia lakukan tetapi ia juga enggan untuk membatalkan. Entahlah, mungkin ia memang benar-benar merasa haus akan perhatian sehingga berpikir bahwa hanya dirinya sendirilah yang bisa memenuhi kehausannya.

 _Ting tong~_

Setelah lewat dua puluh menit, bel pintu rumah Kyuhyun berbunyi. Kyuhyun membuka pintu, mengambil pesanannya lalu membayar. Menuju dapur, Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka pesanannya dari toko dengan layanan antar. Ia menunduk, menatap miris pada kue yang bertuliskan nama dan hari kelahirannya. Kyuhyun mencari di bungkus yang lain, lilin dan korek api. Menyalakan lilin lalu menancapkannya pada kue. Tersenyum puas pada pekerjaannya sendiri, Kyuhyun kemudian menangkupkan tangan untuk berdoa.

"Haruslah sehat dan bahagia. Tetap menjadi Kyuhyun populer yang baik hati, tampan dan rupawan. Rendah hati, sopan, tulus, dan putra yang baik dengan kemampuan menyanyi yang luar biasa, dan _dancer_ yang baik" tersenyum cerah lalu meniup lilin.

"Potongan pertama untuk yang paling berharga, yaitu diriku sendiri. Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik Cho Kyuhyun, aku bangga padamu" katanya lalu memasukkan kue ke dalan mulutnya.

" _Wow_!, ini enak" mencoba menikmati suasana. Menikmati perannya untuk memberikan afeksi pada dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi tidak lama kemudian ia mendesah lirih, ini tidak semenyenangkan ketika dibayangkan. Kyuhyun menangkupkan kepalanya ke meja, semakin merasa kesepian.

 _Ting tong~_

 _Ah_ , mungkin pizza dan cola yang ia _order_ telah datang. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan lemas menuju pintu. Membukanya dengan raut malas.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" suara berat tanpa intonasi menyapa telinga. Jika orang yang tidak terbiasa, ia pasti tidak mampu membedakan apakah kalimat baru saja adalah pernyataan atau pertanyaan.

Kyuhyun melotot, rahangnya jatuh, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini.

"Bagus, wajah bodohmu lebih baik daripada wajah kusut" sarkas orang tersebut.

"Kibum, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya, bolehkah ia berharap jika Kibum datang untuk memberikan _surprise birthday_ padanya seperti dalam drama ataupun komik yang ia baca?

"Mengunjungimu" Kibum menatap datar Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terlihat berbinar. "Aku mau masuk" katanya ketika tidak tidak jua dipersilakan masuk.

" _Tehehe_ " memberi ruang untuk Kibum lewat. Kyuhyun celingukan ke luar, mencari _clue_ akan apa yang ia harapkan. Tetapi kemudian ia manyun, Kibum memang tidak bisa diharapkan dalam hal-hal semacam ini. Kibum mau menganggapnya sebagai salah satu teman dekatnya saja sudah syukur. Kyuhyun kemudian mengekor Kibum yang berjalan ke dapur, "Kupikir kau sibuk membahas sesuatu dengan Ayahmu"

"Sudah selesai" Kibum meletakkan _paper bag_ yang ia bawa. Mengeluarkan dua wadah dari _paper bag_ , lalu membuka masing-masing tutupnya. Itu _teoppoki_ , Kibum tahu jika Kyuhyun suka _teoppoki_. Menyodorkan salah satu kotak ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kibum selalu begitu, tanpa mengatakan apapun ia memberikan perhatian lewat tindakan. Bibir Kyuhyun maju, tidak terima karena Kibum memperlakukannya layaknya anak kecil. Ia bisa membuka wadah _teoppoki_ sendiri, juga membuka sumpitnya sendiri. Kibum benar-benar seperti ibu-ibu yang terlalu memanjakan anaknya. Kyuhyun bertambah manyun ketika segelas air putih disodorkan ke hadapannya.

"Ini?" jari Kibum menunjuk kue yang terpotong sedikit.

Kyuhyun sempat panik, tetapi otaknya langsung menemukan jalan kebohongan. "Itu kue yang dipesankan oleh Ahra _Noona_ untukku" katanya, melihat Kibum menaikkan salah satu alisnya membuat Kyuhyun menjadi kesal. "Tidak percaya?" tanyanya kemudian, "Memangnya kau pikir apa? Aku membeli kue untuk diriku sendiri di hari ulang tahunku, begitu? Menyedihkan" Kyuhyun bersungut.

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata seolah mengatakan sudah-ketahuan-dari-kalimat-terakhirmu yang membuat Kyuhyun bertambah kesal. _Well, yeah_. Meskipun mudah membuat jalan kebohongan, tetapi Kyuhyun bukanlah pembohong yang baik.

" _Ah_ , jadi hari ini ulang tahunmu?" tanya Kibum ketika ia menangkap makna dari kata yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melengos, mendengus tidak percaya. Kibum itu terlalu tidak berperiketemanan, dia benar-benar anti sosial.

"Kutemani apapun yang akan kau lakukan" Kibum memberikan penawaran.

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit, "Kau serius?"

"Ya" Kibum mengangguk yakin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bodoh, "Kalau begitu, pertama-tama setelah ini aku ingin bermain monopoli, dan kartu"

"Kita bukan anak kecil lagi" sela Kibum datar.

"Sesukaku, kau sudah janji" sahut Kyuhyun _ngeyel_.

" _Whatever_ " Kibum menurut saja.

Senyum kemenangan tercetak di wajah Kyuhyun, "Setelah itu aku ingin menyewa CD _Film_ dan _Game,_ membeli es krim dan jalan-jalan" lanjut Kyuhyun.

" _Hm_ " Kibum hanya menggumam merespon kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Setelah itu..."

Kibum menaikkan kedua alisnya pertanda bertanya.

 _Setelah itu, ucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku dan aku akan sangat bersyukur. Tidak akan pernah kulupakan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku._

"Apa?" Kibum menjadi tidak sabar.

"Tentu saja kau harus pulang karena hari pasti sudah malam" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Kibum kembali menggumam, tidak terlalu peduli dengan perkataan Kyuhyun yang seolah mengusirnya setelah tidak diperlukan.

..sursure..

Kyuhyun kembali berguling-guling di karpet ruang santai, ia baru tiba di rumah sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sudah selesai melakukan apa yang dia inginkan hari ini, tetapi Kibum masih di rumahnya. Menunggu pizza dan cola yang Kyuhyun _order_ tadi siang yang di- _delay_ sampai jam tujuh sore. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya karena selain menunggu, ia tidak memiliki aktivitas lain.

 _Ting tong_ ~

Bel kembali berbunyi, Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu beranjak ke pintu depan. Lagi-lagi tanpa melihat _intercom_ , Kyuhyun langsung menuju pintu depan.

" _SURPRISE_!" teriak sekumpulan orang yang ada di depan pintu rumah.

Kyuhyun melotot lebar, teman-teman dekatnya berada di depannya. Dengan balon, kue dan perlengkapan lain untuk pesta.

" _Hyung_ , wajah _shock-_ mu lucu sekali" Minho tertawa, memeluk Kyuhyun sebagai kebiasaan Minho ketika bersama Kyuhyun. Gemas juga ia melihat wajah teman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _Hyung-_ nya.

"Kyuku sayang, jangan perlihatkan wajah lucumu ini. Aku tidak ingin sampai ada rubah putih terpesona padamu dan mengambilmu dariku" Changmin memang cerewet dan suka ngelantur. Selalu mengklaim Kyuhyun sebagai miliknya dan bertingkah seolah-olah dialah yang lebih tua dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masam, "Kau pikir aku mainan yang bisa diambil seenaknya," Kyuhyun bertambah masam ketika melihat reaksi Changmin yang hanya cengengesan saja melihatnya.

"Kami kesini untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu" Ryeowook menengahi, memberikan informasi tentang tujuan semua teman se-geng Kyuhyun yang datang.

"Ayo masuk" Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah kemudian, membimbing yang lainnya untuk masuk ke ruang santai dimana Kibum tengah duduk di sofa sambil memainkan rubik milik Kyuhyun.

" _Hey_ , Kibum _Hyung!_ kau tidak mau kumpul tapi kemari lebih dahulu" Henry protes, "Ponselmu juga mati" lanjutnya.

Kibum menatap datar orang-orang yang kini melihat ke arahnya, lalu fokusnya kembali dengan rubik di tangannya.

" _Yah_ , _Hyung_! Kau tidak mengacuhkanku lagi" protes Henry semakin menjadi. Mendekat pada Kibum untuk merusuhinya.

Semua orang disana sudah biasa dengan kelakuan Henry yang suka sekali mengajak bicara Kibum, tetapi Kibum tidak pernah menanggapi ucapan Henry. Selain mereka berdua, yang lainnya sudah menemukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kyuline member tengah menyiapkan dekorasi pesta, sedangkan Ryeowook menata meja dan menghidupkan lilin. Setelah semua siap, acara mari-menyanyi-dan-tiup-lilin pun dilaksanakan. Dari semua lagu ulang tahun, Kyuhyun paling benci di bagian akhir dimana teman-temannya menyanyikan lagu olokan tentang mengapa-ia-dilahirkan-padahal-jelek. Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menjitak satu persatu teman-temannya tidak terkecuali Jonghyun yang hanya ikut bertepuk tangan dan Kibum yang sejak tadi hanya bersidekap.

Kyuhyun membagi kue yang dibawa teman-temannya menjadi delapan bagian, padahal mereka hanya bertujuh. Biarlah Kyuhyun nanti yang memakan dua bagian, _toh_ ini ulang tahunnya, ia bebas.

Semua menatap Kyuhyun, penasaran dengan kue pertama yang akan diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan si tersangka yang ditatap hanya merengut malas. Memutar bola mata kemudian ketika melihat binar di mata Changmin, Henry, Minho, dan Ryeowook.

"Posisi kalian semua sama, ada di paling atas. Jadi ambillah secara bersamaan" kata Kyuhyun sambil bersidekap.

" _Ahh_ , tidak seru" protes Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus melihat teman-temannya mengambil potongan kue satu persatu. Fokusnya beralih pada Kibum yang tidak mengambil kuenya alih-alih kembali mendudukkan diri di sofa, pandangannya menerawang ke luar jendela.

"Kau lupa kuemu" kata Kyuhyun menyodorkan potongan kue di tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis"

" _Oh, my bad_ " setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkannya, ia memamerkan deretan giginya yang kontras dengan kalimat baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. "Kalau begitu aku dapat tiga bagian, _yeay_!"

"Selamat ulang tahun"

" _Huh_?" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum penuh tanya, pasalnya ia melihat Kibum menggaruk belakang lehernya –salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak menyiapkan hadiah seperti yang lainnya" kata Kibum menatap meja yang penuh bingkisan.

Kyuhyun tertawa, menepuk punggung Kibum keras. "Kau ada di sini saja aku sudah berterima kasih" tersenyum hangat, "Lagipula kau pasti baru tahu kalau aku ulang tahun setelah melihat kue di dapur. Aku tahu kau sangat cuek dan dingin. _Gwaenchana_ " kalimat yang keluar dengan lancar dan ceria.

Kibum tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia tahu sejak pagi karena Ryeowook menelepon pagi-pagi untuk berkumpul di rumahnya sebelum memberikan _surprise party_ untuk Kyuhyun. Tetapi, _well_ , Kibum memang tidak terpikir soal hadiah. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka merayakan ulang tahun.

" _Huah_ , akhirnya aku tidak membuang hari ini dengan sia-sia" kata Kyuhyun. Ia sangat bersyukur, meskipun hanya pesta kecil-kecilan dalam waktu yang pendek dan bukan di waktu awal. Kyuhyun masih sangat bersyukur bahwa ia masih memiliki mereka semua, meski tidaklah sepenuhnya.

Kyuhyun paham jika teman-temannya memiliki kehidupan tersendiri. Kyuhyun memang pemeran utama, tetapi hanya dalam drama kehidupannya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa memaksa teman-temannya untuk selalu berpusat padanya. Itu egois.

.

.

END

.

.

Karena aku ada beberapa halangan jadilah ff2ku terbengkalai, harusnya ff untuk Kyuhyun birthday sudah dimulai dari ultah Kyuhyun tetapi kurasa ini belum terlambat ^^v

Ini akan menjadi kumpulan shortfic/oneshoot maybe mengingat kesulitanku saat upload new story.

Mungkin aku akan menyelesaikan stok ffku untuk diupload, atau mungkin tidak sama sekali

Terimakasih telah menyempatkan diri membaca, jangan lupa tinggalkan review^^


	2. Meet Him Among Them

FF ini bukanlah merupakan lanjutan dari Chapter sebelumnya. Di Judul Project akan berisi FF2 baru yang ku update bulan Februari dalam rangka merayakan bulannya Kyuhyun^^

.

Meet Him Among Them

Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun [Kihyun]

Warning: Boys Love, Alternate Universe, Bahasa kurang baku, typoku masih manusiawi.

Disclaimer: cerita ini milikku dan mustahil ditemukan di dunia nyata, pemeran diambil dari nama Korean Idol.

~Happy Reading~

Matahari sudah beranjak condong ke arah barat ketika taman kota Busan mulai di datangi oleh orang-orang yang singgah sekedar menikmati pemandangan sore hari maupun berkumpul bersama. Salah satunya _namja_ yang sedang memegang kamera DLSR miliknya, sejak tadi tidak berhenti mencari objek yang menarik untuk ditangkap oleh kamera yang mengalung di lehernya. Namja yang profesinya sebagai fotografer ini berhenti dua meter dari kolam tengah taman ketika melihat objek yang menarik baginya. Tangannya sibuk memotret tanpa mempedulikan yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

 _Byurrr_

 _Namja_ itu mengernyit sebentar ketika mendengar suara benda jatuh ke kolam, menengokkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan nyaris tergelak ketika melihat benda atau makhluk apa yang jatuh ke kolam, namun sayangnya wajah datarnya sama sekali tidak mengijinkannya untuk tertawa jadi dia hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi pada _namja_ lain yang bergerak-gerak tidak jelas di dalam kolam yang tingginya hanya setengah betis. Satu alisnya ditarik ke atas, bukannya menolong alih-alih mengangkat kameranya untuk menangkap objek yang sedang sibuk menggerutu di kolam taman.

" _Yah_! Kenapa kau malah memotret disana? Tolong aku!" _namja_ yang sekarang terduduk di kolam itu berteriak.

Si fotografer menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak yakin jika yang diajak bicara oleh _namja_ pucat yang tadinya mencoba berdiri namun kembali terduduk karena terpeleset dasar kolam yang licin itu adalah dirinya.

"Ya kau, memang siapa lagi yang ada disini?" memang di sekitar kolam tidak ada orang lain selain si fotografer.

Karena nurani yang berbisik, si fotografer memutuskan untuk membantu _namja_ yang kesusahan bangun dari kolam, alasan lainnya karena dia tidak mau dibilang tega membiarkan orang lain terendam di kolam. Si fotografer mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung di sambut oleh _namja_ pucat dalam kolam, menarik tubuh tinggi gembul untuk keluar dari kolam. Tubuh _namja_ itu basah mulai dari surai yang masih terlihat ikal meskipun basah sampai sepatu _converse_ sewarna _baby blue_ , sebenarnya si pucat tidak perlu basah seluruh tubuh tetapi karena tingkahnya yang tidak mau diam ketika tercebur kolam, air kolam jadi membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Bukannya berterima kasih, _namja_ yang masih basah itu mencari sesuatu entah apa di semua saku pakaiannya yang basah. Si fotografer yang tidak mau berurusan langsung berbalik, tapi dengan segera tangannya dicekal oleh si _namja_ pucat.

"Minta tolong sekali lagi boleh?" sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

 _Namja_ fotografer hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya sebagai tanda ia sedang bertanya.

"Ambilkan ponselku disana?" Si Fotografer yang diajaknya bicara masih diam tanpa ekspresi yang berarti di wajahnya.

"Kau bisa ambil sendiri" jawab si fotografer _cuek_.

"Ada ikan" kata si pucat dengan pancaran mata yang terlihat antara takut dan geli.

"Ikan sudah ada disana sebelum kau masuk kolam" lagi, si fotografer menjawab datar.

"Tapi tadi aku tidak tahu" mencoba membela diri "Ayolah aku geli" kata si pucat meminta sekali lagi.

Si fotografer mendorong _namja_ pucat untuk mendekat pada kolam "Mereka tidak menggigit" seolah mengatakan pada si _namja_ pucat untuk mengambilnya sendiri.

Dengan ragu, _namja_ pucat mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang terendam di air, namun baru satu jarinya masuk air kolam, seekor ikan lewat di dekat jarinya " _Aaa~~_ " berteriak seperti habis digigit cobra kemudian berlari, sembunyi di belakang tubuh tegap si fotografer "Dia mau menggigitku! Dia mau menggigitku!" paniknya sambil berteriak-teriak berlebihan.

Si fotografer hanya mendengus, jengah dengan kelakuan _namja_ yang baru ditemuinya itu, ia lebih memilih mengambilkan ponsel di kolam daripada harus melihat tingkah ajaib si _namja_ pucat lebih lama lagi "Ini sudah tidak bisa dipakai" katanya sambil menyerahkan ponsel ke tangan si _namja_ pucat.

"Setidaknya sim card dan memory masih bisa digunakan" _namja_ pucat langsung membongkar ponselnya " _Gomawo_ " sebuah senyuman tulus nan manis ia persembahkan pada penolongnya.

Si fotografer terpaku sebentar sebelum kembali menguasai dirinya, " _Hn_ " hanya bergumam lalu membalikkan badannya, benar-benar pergi kali ini.

 _Srekk srekk_

Si fotografer mendengar suara-suara aneh di belakangnya, seperti suara perpaduan antara sepatu yang bergesekan dengan jalan juga suara gesekan antar _jeans_. Karena kecurigaannya, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan suara itu berhenti, sesosok yang memamerkan gigi rapinya tertangkap penglihatan si fotografer ketika ia membalikkan badannya. Itu _namja_ yang tercebur tadi, berdiri di belakangnya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Kau mengikutiku?"

"Hanya kau yang kukenal disini" jawab si pucat dengan nada murung.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu"

"Setidaknya kita pernah bicara tadi" sanggah si pucat, "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, sekarang kau mengenalku" tambahnya.

Si fotografer mendengus "Kau tersesat?"

"Tidak, aku sedang menunggu jemputan" semakin memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil sesekali mengusap-usap lengannya, angin sore hari yang berhembus semilir menyapa tubuh yang masih basah membuatnya merasa kedinginan.

Si fotografer melihat gelagat si _namja_ pucat yang kedinginan. Ia langsung menarik tangan si pucat untuk membawanya ke arah toilet umum. Sang _namja_ pucat yang masih bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan _namja_ di depannya hanya menurut saja. Sampai di depan toilet umum, si fotografer mengaduk-aduk tasnya, mencari sesuatu.

"Kau bisa pakai ini untuk ganti" menyerahkan celana yang masih tebungkus lengkap dengan tag harganya, lalu membuka jaketnya untuk diserahkan bersama celananya.

"Kau memberikannya padaku?" Kyuhyun terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Atau kau memilih kedinginan dengan pakaian basahmu?" tanya si fotografer.

"Aku pinjam" katanya sambil mengambil pakaian yang disodorkan padanya "Kau tunggu disini sebentar" pesan Kyuhyun sebelum masuk ke toilet.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dengan pakaian si fotografer yang melekat di tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi memamerkan gigi rapinya, "Jaketnya sedikit kebesaran, tetapi ini sudah cukup" katanya, "Terimakasih, _uhmm_..."

"Kibum, Kim Kibum" jawab si fotografer, memperkenalkan namanya.

"Terimakasih, Kibum" meralat perkataannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian.

"Semua pakaianmu kau taruh disana?" Kibum menunjuk _paper bag_ di tangan Kyuhyun.

" _Eum_ " jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk-angguk lucu.

Itu berarti... "Kau tidak memakai..." pandangan Kibum turun ke bawah pinggang _namja_ pucat di depannya.

" _Yak_! Apa yang kau lihat?" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil melotot, untung saja jaket yang dipakainya lumayan panjang untuk ukuran tubuhnya jadi bisa menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tidak memakai celana dalam.

"Kita berpisah di sini" kata Kibum, membalikkan badannya untuk beranjak pergi. Tetapi lagi-lagi ia harus di tahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu dulu, Kibum. Sudah kubilang aku hanya mengenalmu disini" kata Kyuhyun, ia perlu Kibum untuk membantunya sekali lagi.

Kibum menatap datar Kyuhyun setelah berhenti berjalan, lalu kembali membalikkan badannya untuk semakin melangkah pergi dengan _cuek_.

"Kibum!" teriak Kyuhyun kemudian menyusul Kibum yang tidak mengacuhkannya, berjalan sejajar dengan Kibum.

Sedangkan Kibum masih tidak peduli, sesekali berhenti untuk mengambil gambar objek yang menarik penglihatannya. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara Kyuhyun yang mulai menyanyikan lagu _Meet Him Among Them_ milik Lee Sunhee. Justru diam-diam Kibum menikmati alunan lagu yang ditimbulkan dari dua belah bibir menggoda _namja_ yang selalu mengikutinya ini. Sampai Kibum melihat keong kecil di salah satu dahan bunga yang rendah. Kibum berjongkok, memutar-mutar lensa untuk mencari ukuran yang tepat. Setelah selesai memotret, ia memeriksa hasilnya di _preview_ masih dengan posisi berjongkok.

" _Hoo_ , keong yang menjijikkan bisa menjadi indah lewat kamera fotografi ya" suara di samping Kibum terdengar, dengan nada kagum yang kentara.

Kibum menoleh, mendapati wajah yang tidak jauh dari wajahnya secara refleks ia mendorong tubuh si pemilik wajah –Kyuhyun- agar menjauh. Dengan refleks yang baik pula, Kyuhyun berhasil menarik Kibum untuk menyelamatkan diri. Naas, Kibum yang tidak siap justru ikut tertarik oleh Kyuhyun yang juga tengah ditarik oleh gravitasi. Kyuhyun jatuh terjengkang, dengan Kibum yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku?" sungut Kyuhyun tidak terima, ia jatuh karena di dorong Kibum. Sekarang ia harus ditimpa tubuh Kibum yang berat pula.

"Kau mengagetkanku" jawab Kibum sambil bangkit dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, tetapi ditolak oleh Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak sengaja" tambahnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang tubuhnya yang kotor. Menggerutu akan kelakuan Kibum, _namja_ itu bahkan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut kaget di wajahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku?" tanya Kibum ketika ia melangkah dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kibum.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, Tuan Kim" sanggah Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal, sepertinya masih dendam dengan perlakuan Kibum tadi. "Sudah kukatakan kalau aku menunggu jemputan dan aku butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku di sini"

Kibum hanya menggumam mendengar alasan Kyuhyun, kemudian mengarahkan kameranya ke objek lain.

" _Huah_ , angin sore memang segar" kata Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menikmati angin yang berhembus.

Kibum terpaku sebentar melihat pemandangan yang lebih dari kata indah, Kyuhyun yang tengah mendongak dengan latar belakang sinar matahari sore. Kibum mengarahkan kameranya untuk mengabadikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Mengambilnya dalam jumlah yang banyak.

" _Eoh_!" Kyuhyun berseru ketika sadar kamera Kibum mengarah padanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum manis dengan mengulurkan tangannya membentuk huruf V di dekat wajahnya. "Lihat, lihat" kata Kyuhyun semangat ketika Kibum menurunkan kameranya. Kyuhyun dengan semangat mengintip _preview_ di kamera Kibum, lalu mendesah kecewa ketika melihat gambar gedung dengan latar belakang sinar matahari sore. Kyuhyun mendongak, itu pemandangan di belakang Kyuhyun, dengan tidak sabar Kyuhyun menekan tombol _previous_ dan disana lagi-lagi gedung tersebut, ditekan sekali lagi dan gambar gedung itu muncul lagi. Kyuhyun bersungut kesal, Kibum mengerjainya padahal Kyuhyun sudah berpose tadi. Berjalan menjauh dengan langkah kaki menghentak, Kyuhyun menggerutu tentang betapa menyebalkannya _namja_ yang baru saja dikenalnya ini.

Kibum tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Ia kemudian menunduk, melihat _preview_ di kameranya. Tangan Kibum menekan tombol _previous_ dan muncullah gambar seorang yang tengah tersenyum manis dengan jari membentuk huruf V di samping matanya. Ya, jika Kyuhyun bersedia bersabar sedikit lagi, ia bisa menemukan banyak gambar dirinya yang diambil oleh kamera Kibum.

.Angel.

"Kibum, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul di samping Kibum. Padahal tadi Kyuhyun sudah pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Kibum yang kembali asyik dengan sasaran bidikannya.

Kibum mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Lima lebih sepuluh menit"

"Tidak! Jonghyun pasti sudah menjemputku" kata Kyuhyun panik, "Bagaimana ini" kata Kyuhyun lemas.

"Kau tinggal pergi ke tempat dimana orang itu menjemputmu" Kibum menyarankan. Kemudian salah satu alisnya naik begitu melihat wajah murung Kyuhyun, "Kau tersesat kan?" tanya Kibum untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tersesat" jawab Kyuhyun masih bersikukuh bahwa dirinya tidak tersesat, "Aku hanya tidak tahu dimana tempatnya" tambahnya lesu.

Kibum mendengus, "Sama saja"

"Terserah" kata Kyuhyun kesal, menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, kedua pipinya menggembung kesal.

Kibum menghela napas, menyerah setelah melihat kelakuan lucu _namja_ di depannya. "Dimana kau berjanji bertemu dengan orang yang menjemputmu?" akhirnya Kibum menawarkan bantuan.

"Di... halte?" kata Kyuhyun ragu.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun datar, halte yang mengelilingi taman ini ada empat. Halte yang mana?

"Aku tidak ingat" kata Kyuhyun kemudian karena ia tidak betah dengan tatapan Kibum yang sangat datar dan menghakimi yang diarahkan padanya. " _Eoh_!" Kyuhyun berseru lagi ketika ia mengingat sesuatu. "Pinjam ponselmu" kata Kyuhyun menengadahkan tangannya ke arah Kibum.

Kibum tidak menolak, ia mengulurkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun. Dalam pikiran Kibum, Kyuhyun mungkin akan menghubungi orang yang menjemputnya. Tetapi yang ia dapat justru foto Kyuhyun yang tengah _selca_ dengan senyuman begitu manis yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun di layar ponsel Kibum.

"Foto ini ku _upload_ di kakao talk sebelum aku masuk taman. Jonghyun berkata jika ia akan menjemputku disana. Karena aku bosan, maka aku masuk taman" jelas Kyuhyun.

Kibum menatap foto Kyuhyun, kemudian fokusnya beralih pada _background_ foto. "Ayo" kata Kibum begitu ia tahu dimana letak halte yang dimaksud.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Kibum dengan riang. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di halte yang dimaksud.

"Jonghyun!" Kyuhyun berseru pada seseorang yang terlihat tengah mencoba menghubungi seseorang lewat telepon.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Jonghyun kemudian mendekat pada Kyuhyun. "Kau kemana saja _Hyung_? Ponselmu kuhubungi tidak aktif" protes Jonghyun.

" _Tehehe_ , ponselku tercebur di kolam saat aku jatuh _. Mian_ " kata Kyuhyun sambil nyengir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jonghyun memeriksa tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa. Kibum sudah menolongku" kata Kyuhyun menunjuk Kibum, "Namanya Kim Kibum" kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan pada Jonghyun, lalu menoleh pada Kibum, "Ini Lee Jonghyun yang kumaksud tadi, dia seseorang yang kutemui di Busan" memberitahu Kibum dengan tangannya yang memegang lengan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun dan Kibum saling mengangguk, melakukan perkenalan ala pria.

"Hyung, kita harus segera pergi karena yang lainnya telah menunggu" ajak Jonghyun pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar" kata Kyuhyun lalu mendekat pada Kibum, "Terima kasih bantuannya, kukembalikan pakaianmu jika kita bertemu lagi"

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan" Kibum memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa ia merasa tidak masalah jika Kyuhyun tidak mengembalikannya.

" _Farewell_ " kata Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Meskipun ia tidak rela berpisah dengan Kibum, tetapi ia tidak memiliki alasan lebih untuk tetap tinggal. Kyuhyun kemudian membalikkan badannya, masuk dalam mobil. Membuka kaca mobil kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Kibum.

Kibum hanya mengangguk mengiringi kepergian Kyuhyun, ada pancaran tidak rela yang terlihat di matanya.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bercanda

.

7 bulan kemudian

.

Kyuhyun memasuki gedung seni tempat dimana koleksi foto milik Kim Kibum dipamerkan. Iya, Kim Kibum. Kim Kibum yang pernah ia temui di taman ketika Kyuhyun berkunjung ke Busan tujuh bulan lalu. Belum lama ini Kibum menghubunginya lewat kakaotalk, mengundang Kyuhyun untuk hadir. Kyuhyun bahkan sempat lupa bahwa kala itu Kyuhyun menambahkan dirinya ke dalam kontak kakaotalk milik Kibum, tetapi si pemilik kakaotalk tidak pernah Kyuhyun lupakan. Wajah tampannya dengan kesan datar, sangat berbeda dengan orang lain juga sangat mudah diingat. Kyuhyun berkeliling-keliling melihat-lihat foto yang dipajang dengan _paper bag_ di tangannya berisi pakaian Kibum yang dipinjamkan padanya. Tadi Kyuhyun sempat melihat foto keong kecil yang diambil Kibum kala itu, yang membuat Kyuhyun terjengkang dengan tidak elitnya. Lalu mata Kyuhyun membulat, mulutnya menganga begitu melihat foto yang terpajang di hadapannya. Ini kapan? Kyuhyun tidak ingat Kibum pernah mengambil fotonya yang ini. Foto Kyuhyun yang tengah mendongak dengan latar belakang sinar matahari sore. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian, menikmati hasil karya Kibum. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian perempatan muncul di pelipisnya, Jonghyun dan kekasihnya sangat berisik membicarakan fotonya.

"Mengapa kalian masih disini!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal, "Enyah sana!" usirnya, membuat pasangan itu _melipir_. "Cih, sepasang kekasih yang norak. Tidak tahu situasi di depan _jomblo_ " katanya sebal. Kemudian matanya menangkap seseorang yang tengah tersenyum tipis padanya. Lelaki itu mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau datang?" Kibum masih betah tersenyum meski hanya tipis, ia senag sekali Kyuhyun datang memenuhi undangannya apalagi ia baru tahu jika Jonghyun bukanlah kekasih Kyuhyun. Selama ini Kibum selalu menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi Kyuhyun lewat kakaotalk karena ia menganggap bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Kemudian keduanya masuk dalam keheningan yang canggung "Kapan kau mengambil foto ini?" Kyuhyun berusaha memecahkan suasana _awkward_ keduanya. Menghadap ke arah fotonya sendiri.

"Sebelum aku mengambil foto gedung di belakangmu" jawab Kibum ringan, ikut menatap foto Kyuhyun.

" _Heh_ , kau menyebalkan" dengus Kyuhyun.

Tersenyum geli, Kibum kemudian melirik Kyuhyun yang kembali fokus pada fotonya. Kibum memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun, meminta _namja_ itu untuk beralih fokus padanya "Selama ini aku tidak pernah setertarik ini dengan seseorang, Kyuhyun, jadilah kekasihku".

Kyuhyun menganga sebentar, tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Kibum "Apa kau belum pernah menyatakan perasaanmu pada seseorang? Bukan begini cara mengatakannya" Kyuhyun bisa melihat kerutan di dahi pria di depannya, tentu karena jawaban Kyuhyun di luar ekspetasi siapapun. "Kau harusnya melakukannya tahap demi tahap, aku tahu kau itu datar tapi tidak seperti ini juga, dasar tidak romantis" Kyuhyun menggerutu.

Genggaman tangan Kibum pada Kyuhyun semakin mengerat, membuat Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada Kibum "Hiduplah denganku, dan ajari aku bersikap romantis" permintaan yang cukup aneh bukan? Belum apa-apa sudah mengajak hidup bersama.

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati "SUDAH KUBILANG BUKAN BEGITU CARANYA! KAU BENAR-BENAR PAYAH! TIDAK ROMANTIS!" dan teriakan membahana itu sukses mengalihkan fokus semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

 _Krikk... krik... krikk..._

Ruangan hening seketika, semua mata tertuju pada kedua orang yang masih saling berhadapan di depan potret dan itu membuat Kyuhyun malu sendiri, bahkan ia tidak berani hanya untuk melirik sekitarnya. Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kibum, menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah karena malu " _Aish_ , apa yang kulakukan, aku malu sekali" berbisik lirih, semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Kibum.

Kibum yang awalnya kaget karena diteriaki _plus_ diberi pelukan tiba-tiba, segera menguasai dirinya kembali. Menarik Kyuhyun dari pelukannya kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah yang masih memerah dihadapannya "Jadi, kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku dan hidup denganku?" menatap langsung pada sepasang karamel bulat di depannya, mendeklarasikan tekad dan memberikan keyakinannya pada _namja_ dihadapannya.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" _koor_ orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu untuk menyemangati keduanya.

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah, benar-benar malu. Ketika sebuah anggukan di berikan Kyuhyun, Kibum langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya kembali.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya di depan orang-orang? Aku malu Kibum!" berbisik dalam pelukan Kibum, Kyuhyun saja yang tidak sadar diri. Jika saja tadi dia tidak berteriak orang-orang tidak akan fokus pada mereka berdua.

Sedangkan Kibum? Dia hanya mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun, tersenyum dalam hati ketika sorakan kembali terdengar yang ditujukan pada keduanya.

.

.END.

.

FF ini sebagian sudah ditulis mungkin setahun atau dua tahun lalu dan sebagian lain belum lama, jadi ya begitu, gaya penulisannya berbeda.

Terima kasih telah membaca dan silahkan tinggalkan review^^


	3. Minor

Minor

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum [KiHyun]

Warning: Boys Love, Typoku masih manusiawi, Alternate Universe, Bhasa Kurang Baku

Disclaimer: Semua nama cast dalam ff ini hanya pinjaman, dan cerita ini murni milik saya.

Summary: Masih belum cukup umur

^^Selamat membaca^^

 _Cklek_ _!_

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya rapat, meringis wajahnya ketika mendengar suara jendela yang baru saja ia kunci. Membuka mata lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa bernapas lega tatkala tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan dalam rumah yang baru saja ia masuki melalui jendela tersebut. Agaknya tebakan Kyuhyun bahwa sang pemilik rumah sedang tidak ada di tempat tidaklah meleset.

Dengan gaya mengendap-endap, _entah-untuk-tujuan-apa-padahal-ia-sudah-percaya-bahwa-pemiliknya-tidak-ada-_ Kyuhyun menuju kulkas dua pintu yang ada di dapur. Perlahan ia membuka salah satu pintu kulkas, mata Kyuhyun berubah berkaca-kaca ketika ia melihat isi dalam kulkas. Dua rak paling atas terdapat _black coffee_ kalengan, _skip-bagian-ini-karena-Kyuhyun-tidak-suka-kopi_ , lalu rak yang tersisa di bawahnya terdapat _beer_ kalengan dengan berbagai merk. Di pintu kulkas juga berderet rapi soju buatan lokal. Mata Kyuhyun semakin berkaca-kaca melihatnya, mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih salah satu _beer_ dalam kulkas. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia tatkala _beer_ tersebut telah berada di tangannya. Ia terkekeh akan keberhasilannya, membayangkan bahwa dirinya bisa mencoba beraneka macam minuman dalam berbagai merk dari isi kulkas.

Kyuhyun membuka penutup kaleng, hampir menenggaknya ketika ia merasakan hawa dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menutup kulkas terlebih dahulu. Ia masih setia cengengesan, hingga pintu tertutup dan menghadapkan dirinya ke samping kanan. Kata orang, jangan merayakan kemenangan terlebih dahulu jika babak final belum berakhir, nasehat ini cocok untuk Kyuhyun saat ini. Bocah yang tengah berada di tingkat akhir _high school_ tersebut dibuat melongo, ternganga, mematung, tidak percaya dikarenakan si pemilik rumah tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Merebut kaleng _beer_ di tangan Kyuhyun dengan cepat lalu menenggaknya sampai habis, tanpa ampun di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih di bawah umur" kata si pemilik rumah dengan intonasi datar, mengembalikan kaleng _beer_ yang kosong ke tangan Kyuhyun. "Buang di tempat sampah," perintahnya lalu pergi dari dapur tanpa permisi.

Kyuhyun kita yang lucu nan imut-imut baru tersadar dari _shock_ -nya ketika punggung si pemilik rumah hampir menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kibum _Hyung_ menyebalkan! Aku sudah diatas umur!" teriaknya sia-sia karena tidak digubris oleh orang yang dipanggilnya Kibum _Hyung_.

Kyuhyun melirik kulkas di sampingnya, _'buka sekali lagi sekarang mungkin tidak akan ketahuan, toh Kibum Hyung sudah menghilang lagi'_ pikirnya. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur, hampir menyentuh pegangan pintu kulkas jika ponselnya tidak berdering. Sebuah pesan dari Kibum terpampang di layar.

Kyuhyun merengut, menggerutu sebentar karena aksi _mari-mencuri-beer-di-rumah-Kibum-_ gagal total. Tidak lama, wajahnya berubah berseri begitu melihat isi pesan dari Kibum.

 _"Datanglah ke perpustakaan, ada sesuatu untukmu"_

..ANGEL^O^..

Kyuhyun memasukkan banyak jenis permen ke dalam tas sekolahnya, Kyuhyun tadi baru pulang sekolah ngomong-ngomong. Melihat rumah tetangganya yang sepi, Kyuhyun pun berinisiatif untuk mencoba minuman di rumah tetangganya. Karena Kibum tidak pernah mengijinkannya minum-minuman beralkohol, makanya Kyuhyun sengaja mengendap-endap masuk lewat jendela. Bukan hanya Kibum saja yang melarangnya, tetapi kedua orangtuanya juga. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah merasa cukup umur untuk minuman beralkohol. Bukankah remaja yang sudah cukup umur di korea akan diajari ayahnya untuk minum, agar bisa menjadi _namja_. Tetapi _Daddy_ -nya yang payah itu masih saja menganggapnya anak kecil.

Tas sekolah Kyuhyun menggembung begitu permen terakhir sudah masuk. Kibum memberinya banyak permen, katanya baru saja bertemu _client_ yang seorang pengusaha _cafe_ dengan permen sebagai salah satu sajian utamanya. Permen yang di bentuk aneh-aneh, Kyuhyun tidak peduli bentuk yang penting terasa enak di lidahnya.

"Kibum _Hyung_ , jadi pengacara enak tidak?" Kyuhyun bertanya iseng. Ia duduk di depan Kibum, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di meja kerja Kibum.

"Tidak" jawab Kibum _cuek_. Ia jelas menikmati profesinya sebagai pengacara karena ia suka, tetapi jika ia berkata jujur Kyuhyun bisa mengkopinya untuk menjadi pengacara juga. Profesi ini terlalu berbahaya untuk Kyuhyun - _menurut_ \- Kibum.

Menghela napas dengan efek dramatisasi, "Lalu enaknya jadi apa nanti? Papa bilang menjadi pebisnis itu susah. _Daddy_ yang seorang dokter juga jarang pulang" Kyuhyun mengeluh, ia sudah kelas tiga _high school_ tetapi belum menentukan jalan hidupnya.

"Kau suka mengotak atik program komputer. Kau bisa menjadi _programmer_ " saran Kibum tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari lembaran-lembaran yang sejak tadi tengah ia baca.

"Daripada menjadi _programmer_ , aku lebih suka menjadi _pro-gamer_. Bisa bermain game sepuasnya sekaligus dapat uang" ya seperti sekarang ini, Kyuhyun suka menjual _item_ dan berbagai _stuff_ secara _online_. Lumayan untuk menambah uang jajannya. Tidak perlu kerja susah-susah, hanya bermodalkan alat canggih yang sudah ia miliki serta otak cerdas dan jari yang lincah.

Kibum hanya menggumam mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Tidak tertarik untuk membahas lebih lanjut.

Keheningan sesaat menyapa, membuat Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia tidak pernah suka dengan yang namanya keheningan, hal tersebut merupakan musuh utama Kyuhyun dimanapun dan kapanpun _-kecuali-saat-ia-tidur_.

"Marcus milik _Hyung_ kemana?" Kyuhyun akhirnya menemukan topik pembicaraan. Ia tadi sebelum masuk rumah sudah yakin jika rumah ini dalam keadaan kosong dikarenakan Marcus, _ford mustang_ merah milik Kibum, tidak tampak di garasi serta _harley davidson night rod special_ -nya memang tidak ada di tempat.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Kibum begitu mengingat Marcus tercintanya harus masuk bengkel dikarenakan ulah terdakwa yang kalah oleh tuntutan darinya. Tubuh Kibum juga memar di beberapa bagian akibat ditabrak dari samping, sekarang ia memakai pakaian tertutup karena itulah Kyuhyun tidak menyadari.

"Masuk bengkel" jawabnya jengkel.

Kyuhyun yang tidak melihat gelagat Kibum hanya ber- _oh_ ria sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia jelas tahu kalau si _harley davidson_ telah dipinjam teman Kibum kemarin.

..AngeL^O^..

Kyuhyun celingukan mencari Kibum, ia kini berada di dapur. Baru saja menghabiskan sepiring besar _pudding_. Kyuhyun tadi melihat ada _rainbow cake_ di kulkas Kibum, kulkas yang sama dengan yang dibuka Kyuhyun tadi hanya berbeda pintu.

Dulu, Kyuhyun sangat heran mengapa Kibum memiliki banyak makanan manis kesukaan Kyuhyun juga berbagai macam cemilan di kulkasnya padahal Kibum tidak mengkonsumsi sesuatu yang manis pun cemilan ringan. Tetapi ketika Kibum memberitahunya bahwa itu pemberian dari _client_ , Kyuhyun kemudian paham. Anehnya, kadang _client_ Kibum memberikan makanan dengan bukti pembayaran yang disertakan. _'Bukankah seharusnya bukti pembayarannya di buang dahulu?'_ begitulah pikiran naif Kyuhyun kala itu. Dan karena Kibum punya banyak makanan yang menganggur, jadilah Kyuhyun sebagai tenaga suka rela untuk memindahkan isi kulkas Kibum ke perutnya agar tidak _mubadzir_. Bukankah Kyuhyun adalah orang yang baik?

Kembali pada kegiatan Kyuhyun yang sedang mencari jejak Kibum, suara pintu tertutup dari lantai dua meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa Kibum tengah memasuki salah satu ruangan di lantai atas. Mungkin kamarnya.

Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun kembali ke dapur, dengan hati-hati membuka pintu kulkas yang berisi banyak minuman beralkohol. Tidak kapok, ia kembali mengambil satu _beer_ kalengan. Terkikik kecil sebelum pintu kulkas dibuka lebih lebar lagi oleh seseorang, kembali Kibum merebut _beer_ di tangan Kyuhyun. Lalu mengambil satu lagi dari rak, kemudian menutup pintu kulkasnya.

"Kau boleh mengkonsumsi apapun kecuali yang ada di dalam" Kibum mengetuk pintu kulkas yang baru saja ia tutup. Menyandarkan tubuhnya disana.

Kyuhyun merengut, gagal lagi usahanya. Kibum ini seperti _Shaman_ saja, selalu tahu apapun yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan datang tidak diundang tanpa suara pula.

"Paham!" peringat Kibum. Karena Kyuhyun hanya melengos, Kibum masih tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Apalagi ia harus meninggalkan rumah sekarang. "Aku akan mengambil _Harley_ , baik-baiklah di rumah" pesan Kibum sambil menggesekkan benda persegi tipis di bagian kunci kulkas. Kemudian melenggang begitu saja.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat lucu. Demi _Zealot_ yang sering ia bantai di _starcraft_ , orang bodoh mana yang menciptakan kunci kulkas dengan _keypass_! Kyuhyun dengan senang hati mengutuk orang tersebut.

..^AngeL^..

Kyuhyun menggerutu dengan alat penyedot debu di tangannya. Tadinya ia hanya ingin membuat susu coklat saja. Tetapi karena telepon dari Kibum mengagetkannya, Kyuhyun jadi tidak sengaja menyenggol toples berisi susu bubuk dan jatuh. Ini semua salah Kibum, hanya mengabari akan pulang lambat dan menyuruh Kyuhyun mengunci pintu rumah Kibum jika Kyuhyun pulang ke rumahnya sendiri saja sampai membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

Bukan hanya karena telepon dari Kibum saja yang membuatnya kesal, tetapi juga karena susu kesukaannya jadi berkurang. Kalau Kibum tidak segera bertemu _client_ yang biasa memberi susu, dalam dua hari jatah susu Kyuhyun di rumah Kibum sudah habis.

Mendongakkan kepala lalu menyeka keringat, akhirnya kegiatan _mari-membersihkan-tumpahan-susu-bubuk_ selesai sudah. Mata Kyuhyun menangkap sesuatu yang menyebalkan tergantung dengan santainya di pojok ruangan sebelah kiri atas. Pipi Kyuhyun berdenyut sebal melihatnya.

"Apa? Kau mau memarahiku karena menumpahkan susu?" teriak Kyuhyun, "Sudah kubersihkan. Lihat! Lihat!" tambahnya menunjuk-nunjuk lantai.

Kembali mendongak, "Aku hebat kan? Sebenarnya aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengomel dan mengunci kulkas" Kyuhyun merengut sebentar, lalu dahinya mengerut. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa cctv ini merekam suara jugakah?" gumamnya.

"Sepertinya tidak" gumamnya lagi sambil melihat ke arah cctv di sudut atas ruangan dengan tatapan iritasi.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menoleh ke arah kulkas. _Huh_ , pantas saja Kibum tahu _timing_ Kyuhyun mendekati kulkas. Ada cctv di dapur, mengapa Kyuhyun baru sadar.

"Dengar _ya_ _Hyung_! Harusnya kau tidak perlu mengunci kulkasmu. Aku sudah di atas umur kau paham!" teriaknya lagi.

"Mulai bulan kemarin aku sudah delapan belas, jadi sudah bukan anak di bawah umur lagi! Aku sudah di atas umur! Sudah dewasa, mengerti!" kesalnya, mengulang kata di atas umur agar Kibum paham jika dirinya telah dewasa.

Memajukan bibirnya karena kesal, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu belakang dapur setelah memberikan orasi bermutunya. Mengembalikan alat penyedot debu ke gudang tempat alat tersebut tersimpan sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk tangannya dari debu setelah berhasil mengembalikan alat penyedot debu ke tempatnya semula. Kyuhyun berniat kembali ke rumah sebelum ia tersandung sesuatu yang membuatnya jatuh dengan tidak elit.

Bersumpah serapah pada penyebab jatuh dirinya, Kyuhyun mencari-cari si pelaku. Kedua alis Kyuhyunpun naik tatkala menemukan siapa pelakunya. Itu _handle_ pintu lantai. Kyuhyun baru melihatnya, sepertinya tadi ketika ia mengambil alat penyedot debu tidak ada apapun.

Perempatan imajiner tercipta di pelipis Kyuhyun, mengapa orang seteliti Kibum bisa ceroboh membiarkan _handle_ pintu menonjol begini? Kyuhyun hampir membaliknya agar tertutup supaya tidak membahayakan orang lain sebelum rasa penasaran menghantamnya.

..^AngeL^..

" _Woah_ ~" Kyuhyun menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan kedua mata yang berbinar-binar senang. Tidak menyangka bahwa di rumah Kibum terdapat gudang bawah tanah sebagai tempat menyimpan minuman beralkohol.

Dilihat dari rak berderet dengan isi berbagai macam botol, Kyuhyun merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

Kyuhyun terkikik, bukankah tadi Kibum berkata bahwa Kyuhyun boleh mengkonsumsi apapun kecuali isi dalam kulkas yang terkunci. Kyuhyun nyengir, minuman beralkohol di tempat ini mungkin lebih mahal dan lebih enak dibanding _beer_ kalengan yang tersimpan di kulkas. Mengingat dari tempat penyimpanan yang diperlakukan secara khusus.

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya ketika tersadar bahwa ia tidak mengerti apapun perihal minuman keras, Kyuhyun sedang mencari metode yang tepat untuk menentukan minuman mana yang harusnya ia coba terlebih dahulu. Sebuah bohlam lampu berpijar di atas kepalanya. Mengapa ia tidak menggunakan tanggal lahirnya saja untuk mencoba secara random? Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa dirinya memanglah jenius.

Tanggal lahirnya adalah hari ke tiga, maka dari itu Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah rak pertama lalu mengambil botol di atas rak bertuliskan angka tiga dengan tulisan di bawahnya.

Kyuhyun melihat merk yang tertera dalam botol yang kini berada di tangannya.

 _"Five roses. Fine old. Bourbon. Kentucky straight. Bourbon Whisky_ " gumamnya pelan. Kemudian wajahnya berubah murung begitu menyadari bahwa botol yang ia pegang hanya berisi udara. _'Mengapa Hyung Kibum kurang kerjaan sekali menyimpan botol kosong?'_ pikirnya sebal.

Kyuhyun lalu menggeserkan tubuhnya ke angka dua. Ia lahir bulan ke dua dan pantas mencoba minuman di rak nomor dua.

" _Baker's mark_ _._ _Kentucky straight_ _._ _Bourbon Whisky_ _._ _Handmade_ " gumamnya lagi ketika membaca merk minuman tersebut. Kyuhyun merengut lagi ketika botol di tangannya juga terasa sama ringannya dengan botol sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah lagi, kali ini menuju rak ke dua puluh tiga. Yeah, itu kombinasi dua angka dalam kelahirannya. Kombinasi angka yang bagus bukan?

" _Dan zoilo_ _._ _Very Old. Fino_ _._ _Sherry_ " gumam Kyuhyun setelah mengambil botol ketiganya dari rak penyimpanan. Wajah Kyuhyun kembali muram begitu ia menggoyangkan botolnya dan mendapati isinya kurang dari setengah. Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal sambil mengembalikan botol ke tempatnya semula. Kalau nomor-nomor kecil sudah berkurang isinya, itu berarti nomor yang terdiri dari tiga digit kemungkinan masih penuh.

Dengan semangat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah rak yang memiliki nomor tiga digit sambil menggumamkan kata 'dua ratus tiga' berkali-kali.

Nah, ini dia" katanya senang begitu menjumpai nomor yang ia idamkan. Mata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar cerah tatkala tangannya menarik botol dari rak. Ini berat, dan seperti dugaannya. Masih utuh.

" _Bacardi. Gold. Puerto Rican Rum_ " gumamnya pelan. Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut, sepertinya ia pernah mendengarnya. Tetapi untuk saat ini yang ia inginkan adalah mencoba isinya. Dengan riang, Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah lemari penyimpanan yang lain. Meletakkan botol yang ia ambil di atas meja, saatnya ia menemukan cara untuk membuka botol tersebut.

..ANGEL^O^..

"Kyu?" Kibum mengerutkan dahinya tatkala ia memasuki rumahnya yang tengah dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Lampu belum dinyalakan, sedangkan Kyuhyun belum berpamit untuk pulang. Biasanya, Kyuhyun akan menelponnya untuk berpamit pulang dari rumah Kibum tatkala Kibum tengah di luar.

Berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Kyuhyun tengah tertidur, Kibum berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tetapi ia menemukan ruangan tersebut kosong, bahkan kamar mandi juga kosong.

Berjalan ke arah sofa, juga mendapati tempat tersebut kosong. Kibum akhirnya menuju perpustakaan pribadinya. Memijat pangkal hidungnya karena Kyuhyun juga tidak ada di sana, Kibum berinisiatif untuk mendial ponsel Kyuhyun. Suara dering ringtone dengan lagu _Starry Night_ milik Mamamoo tertangkap indra pendengaran Kibum. Berjalan menuju asal suara, Kibum menemukan ponsel Kyuhyun yang tergeletak begitu saja di counter dapur bersama satu _mug_ kosong, setoples susu dan satu wadah gula. Jelas Kyuhyun meninggalkan dapur bahkan sebelum membuat susu coklat kesukaannya.

Kibum berjalan menuju sofa tempat tasnya ia letakkan, mengambil ipad untuk melihat cctv. Jujur saja ia khawatir, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun menghilang seperti ini. Sampai ia melihat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan setoples susu karena terkejut oleh panggilan telepon darinya. Sepertinya Kibum harus membelikan Kyuhyun susu lagi, meskipun dengan dalih pemberian dari _client_.

Kibum menatap malas pada Kyuhyun yang tengan marah-marah di monitornya. Dan ya, cctv di rumah Kibum juga merekam suara jadi ia mendengar segala kecerewetan Kyuhyun di dapur. Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Kyuhyun menyadari mengapa Kibum selalu menangkap basah Kyuhyun yang mencoba mengambil _beer_ dari kulkas.

Dahi Kibum mengerut ketika ia telah mempercepat videonya tetapi Kyuhyun tidak jua muncul hingga suasana dapur berubah menjadi gelap. Dengan perasaan khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, Kibum berjalan menuju tempat gudang peralatan di belakang rumah. Yang ia temukan adalah pintu lantai di gudang penyimpanan telah terbuka, Kibum mengumpat begitu sadar akan kecerobohannya. Harusnya ia mengunci tempat ini, dengan tergesa Kibum berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Menemukan Kyuhyun yang terlihat mabuk, Kibum menghela napas berat. Berjalan mendekat pada Kyuhyun, "Kau puas?" tanyanya sarkastik.

" _Eoh_ , Kibum _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun balas berteriak, wajahnya memerah sampai telinga. Mencoba memfokuskan diri untuk menatap Kibum, "Kibum _Hyung_ kenapa ada tiga? _Tehehehe_ " cengengesan sebentar, "Aku suka, suka Kibum _Hyung_. Kalau Kibum _Hyung_ ada banyak, kue untukku juga tambah banyak. Aku suka" racaunya.

Kibum mendengus, sempat tersentuh dengan perkataan Kyuhyun di awal dan hancur begitu saja ketika kue mulai dibicarakan. Kibum mengangkat botol di meja yang kemungkinan menjadi penyebab Kyuhyun seperti ini. Tiga perempat isi botol sudah habis, bocah di depannya ini yang belum pernah minum sebelumnya tentu sudah mabuk. Kibum menghela napas kasar mendengar racauan Kyuhyun. Saatnya memindahkan bocah ini ke tempat yang lebih nyaman.

..^AngeL^..

Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan segar, menatap ke arah ranjang dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah berada dalam posisi tidak elit. Kaki dan tangan terbuka lebar, kepala miring karena berada di pinggir ranjang. Menggeser kepala sedikit saja, kepala bocah itu pasti sudah jatuh menggantung. Memijit pelipisnya pelan, mengurusi orang mabuk adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan.

Kibum berjalan ke arah ranjang, membenarkan posisi Kyuhyun karena dirinya juga butuh tempat untuk tidur. Kibum menaikkan alisnya ketika baru menyadari Kyuhyun yang hanya memakai celana pendek hijau neon yang mencolok. Bocah itu mungkin kurang nyaman dengan celana sekolahnya kemudian membukanya begitu saja, serta dilempar sembarangan dan nyangkut di ujung ranjang yang berseberangan dengan Kibum berada. Kibum tidak mau ambil pusing dengan itu, menempatkan diri di samping Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kibum sudah menelepon orang tua Kyuhyun bahwa bocah kecil mereka menginap di rumahnya. Kibum tidak mungkin memulangkan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini, bukan hanya Kyuhyun saja tetapi dirinya juga akan celaka di tangan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali bocah badung ini menginap dan berada satu ranjang dengannya. Mungkin sebulan lalu setelah Kyuhyun merayakan ulang tahun, dan tiba-tiba meminta hadiah kemudian menginap. Dan bocah satu ini sangat pecicilan ketika tidur. Seperti sekarang ini, satu kakinya sudah ada dia atas tubuh Kibum, mau tidak mau ia menyingkirkan kaki tersebut.

Suasana cukup tenang hingga tubuh di samping Kibum perlahan merapat padanya. Bukan hanya merapat, tetapi juga tangan dan kakinya melingkar ke tubuh Kibum. Dengan mulut yang menggumamkan kata _-aku-mau-susu-dan-kue_. Kibum masih mencoba untuk tidak mengacuhkan ocehan tidak berguna Kyuhyun. Meletakkan lengannya untuk menutupi mata, Kibum harap bisa terlelap secepatnya.

Kibum sudah hampir terlelap jika ia tidak merasa sesuatu atau dalam hal ini seseorang merangkak naik ke atas tubuhnya. Kibum membuka matanya, pemandangan surai cokelat ikal yang pertama tertangkap oleh matanya.

"Kibum _Hyung_ , ayo main" Kyuhyun merengek tidak jelas sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya dan Kibum. Matanya tertutup tetapi bibirnya tidak mau menutup.

Alamat sial untuk Kibum, kata 'main' yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun berakibat negatif untuk pikirannya. Apalagi dengan Kyuhyun yang menggeliat-geliat di atas tubuhnya. Jika Kibum membiarkan ini semua terus berlanjut, maka akan terjadi hal-hal yang setengah diinginkan Kibum.

Kibum menahan tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak lagi bergerak-gerak _absurd_. Dengan kaki dan tangan yang ia lingkarkan pada tubuh Kyuhyun, mengunci pergerakan bocah di atasnya.

Kyuhyunpun tidak mau diam, ia masih mencoba melawan, tetapi tidak berguna. Tenaganya lebih kecil daripada sosok yang mengunci tubuhnya. Masih meracau untuk mengajak bermain, Kyuhyun mungkin sudah kehilangan kewarasannya tetapi masih sulit untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya. Kyuhyun beralih menggigit-gigit kecil dada Kibum sebagai bentuk pelampiasan lain karena tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan

Kibum mengernyit, bocah ini benar-benar ingin membangunkan singa yang tengah terlelap. Kyuhyun masih bisa bergerak karena masih memiliki tenaga yang tersisa, Kibum berpikir untuk menghabiskan tenaga yang tersisa tersebut.

Kibum menarik wajah Kyuhyun dari dadanya, mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri pada Kyuhyun. Menyatukan bibir keduanya untuk pertama kalinya. Aroma pahitnya Rum masih bisa Kibum rasakan, lebih dari itu Kibum ingin merasakan yang lain dari bibir Kyuhyun. Mengeksplorasinya sampai ia puas, sampai rasa hausnya terobati. Tetapi untuk kali ini, lagi-lagi Kibum harus menahannya, Kyuhyun sudah kewalahan, itulah alasannya. Kibum tersenyum kecil melihat Kyhyun yang terengah-engah. Dengan begini, bocah kecilnya yang berisik akan segera tertidur.

Kibum membawa tubuhnya ke dalam posisi miring dengan Kyuhyun masih dalam rengkuhannya. Jika saja Kyuhyun sudah dewasa, Kibum akan dengan senang hati untuk khilaf sekarang. Tetapi baginya, Kyuhyun masih terlalu kecil, terlalu murni untuk ia nodai. Kibum mengelus lembut punggung sempit Kyuhyun, ia harus lebih bersabar lagi. Buah akan terasa lebih nikmat jika sudah masak kan?

.

.

End

.

.

Terimakasih telah membaca^^ dan silakan tinggalkan review^^


	4. Trapped

Trapped

Cast: Kyuhyun, Kibum, Changmin, Ryeowook (mention), Henry (mention), Siwon (mention)

Warning: Boys Love, AU, Typoku masih manusiawi, Bahasa; dewasa dan kurang baku

Warning(2): FF ini sudah kutulis sebagian beberapa tahun lalu, jadi maklumilah jika gaya penulisannya berubah-ubah.

Warning(3): memiliki banyak konten amoral, bijaklah dalam membaca.

Summary: "Kau hanya berperan menjadi seorang kekasih, mudah bukan?" – Kibum. "Menjadi mainan, maksudmu?" – Kyuhyun.

.

Selamat Membaca

...

Gemerlap lampu menyinari _backyard_ dari mansion keluarga Kim. Perlengkapan pesta telah terpasang dengan apik di tempat tersebut. Kyuhyun bisa melihat di seberang kolam renang telah disiapkan ' _dapur_ ' untuknya ' _meracik_ ' musik yang akan ' _dihidangkan_ ' di pesta nanti. Kyuhyun harus menunggu _Event Organizer_ yang telah mengundangnya di ruang keluarga milik keluarga Kim yang menghadap langsung taman belakang tempat pesta tersebut.

"Aku yakin tidak mengundang badut ke pesta ini" sebuah suara dingin dengan intonasi yang datar masuk ke telinga Kyuhyun dan berhasil mengalihkan fokusnya pada seseorang yang sedang menyeringai padanya. Pandangan mata _namja_ itu mengintimidasi, meneliti tubuh Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

" _Oh crap_!" umpat Kyuhyun lirih setelah mengetahui siapa yang berani mengatainya badut. Itu Kim Kibum. Orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui, meskipun kemungkinan bertemu dengan _namja_ ini adalah 99.99%. Kyuhyun mengembalikan pandangannya ke arena _party,_ mencoba tidak mengindahkan keberadaan Kibum _plus_ berakting _cool_ menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Aku sedang bicara padamu!" Kibum menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun menghadapnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengucapkan sumpah serapah di dalam hatinya karena sekarang tubuhnya berada dalam jarak yang sempit dari tubuh Kibum.

"Kau akan ditertawakan bila masuk ke pestaku dengan pakaian seperti ini" bisik Kibum di telinga Kyuhyun yang membuatnya kembali mengumpati _namja_ didepannya. Kibum menggesekkan bibirnya di telinga Kyuhyun kemudian kembali berbisik "Tapi aku suka bila kau memberikan tontonan menarik untukku".

" _Holy shit_!" gesekan bibir Kibum serta napas yang menggelitik telinganya membuat Kyuhyun mengumpat lirih.

"Kau mengumpat?" tangan Kibum yang bebas meraih dagu kyuhyun untuk menghadapnya. " _Lets see_ bagaimana kau bisa _survive_ di dalam sana" Kibum berbicara di depan bibir Kyuhyun, menempelkan sebentar lalu menjilatnya.

" _See u gorgeous_!" Kibum kemudian melenggang pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang _shock_ karena perlakuan Kibum barusan masih mematung tanda sedang _loading_. Baru setelah ia sadar, _namja_ itu mengumpat-ngumpat sampai semua binatang dan makhluk astral ia absen tanpa terkecuali. Saat Kyuhyun melihat ke arah taman belakang, tatapannya bertemu dengan Kibum yang menatapnya menantang dengan seringaian di bibir. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya karena terlalu lambat bereaksi, setidaknya tadi ia bisa menghajar Kibum karena telah berani-beraninya mengambil keperawanan(?) bibirnya. _Oke_ mungkin takkan se-ekstrim itu, mana mungkin Kyuhyun yang tidak suka olahraga dengan kemampuan bela diri tingkat dasar itu bisa menghajar anak yang paling berkuasa di sekolah, itu berlebihan. Kyuhyun mengusap-usap bibirnya berharap bekas bibir Kibum menghilang sambil kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Kyuhyun memandang pantulan dirinya di kaca besar yang berfungsi sebagai sekat ruang keluarga dengan _backyard_. Memang penampilannya sama sekali tidak _match_ dengan tema _party_ kali ini yang pasti akan didatangi oleh anak-anak muda. Penampilannya terlalu aneh. Penampilannya sangat cupu, meski dengan rambut pirang keemasannya yang terkesan segar tetap tersisir rapi menutupi dahi hingga alisnya. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya sekali, memang ia sengaja berpenampilan seperti ini sebelum ' _show_ ' jika ia bergaya seperti saat di panggung ketika berangkat kemari ia pasti takkan selamat saat di bus.

.ANGEL^O^

Kibum berjalan menuju _bar counter_ , sama sekali tidak tertarik berdansa seperti yang lainnya. Lagipula dari _bar counter_ ia bisa mengamati sang DJ dari dekat. Kibum memesan _Scotch_ kesukaannya, menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit seperti yang ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini saat ia mengunjungi _Octagon_ _Bar_.

Kibum sengaja memerintahkan _Event Organizer_ yang ia sewa untuk meletakkan _bar counter_ lebih dekat dengan panggung DJ. Ia ingin melihat sosok itu lebih dekat karena ia sendiri yang memesan DJ _namja_ dari _Octagon_ _Bar_ untuk mengisi musik disini. Dari tempat Kibum mengamati, sang DJ terlihat begitu bersinar dibawah terpaan gemerlap lampu panggung.

" _Nama panggungnya Marcus, tapi orang-orang memanggilnya DJ Marc"_ jawab seorang bartender saat Kibum menanyakan tentang DJ di _Octagon_ _Bar_ dua minggu yang lalu. Kibum memastikan ia akan mendengarkan suara dari si _namja_ lebih banyak nanti, Kibum menghabiskan _scotch_ terakhir di gelasnya dan menyeringai melihat sang DJ. Yang diketahui pasti oleh Kibum adalah, _namja_ yang berada di panggung DJ sekarang adalah seseorang yang sempat ia temui sebelum acara pesta dimulai tadi.

.ANGEL^O^

" _Shit_!" sebuah umpatan keluar dari salah satu kamar mandi di mansion keluarga Kim. Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk menutup _ziper horizontal_ di celana _jeans_ -nya yang tadi sempat dibukanya sebelum naik ke panggung. _Ziper-_ nya agak sedikit macet, mungkin karena dia tadi terlalu _excited_ saat bergerak sehingga membuka _ziper_ -nya lebih lebar. Jika saja _ziper_ yang macet ini ada di bagian bawah Kyuhyun takkan mempermasalahkannya, takkan susah-susah menutupnya, takkan berlama-lama berada di mansion keluarga Kim karena pasti akan menimbulkan resiko. Masalahnya, _ziper_ satu ini ada di sebelah kaki kanannya dan berada di paha atasnya, jika ia tidak berhasil menutupnya bisa tidak selamat ia saat perjalanan pulang nanti. Kyuhyun mengumpat sekali lagi saat usahanya lagi-lagi gagal.

"Butuh bantuan?" sebuah suara lain yang datar terdengar di kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Dan seperti sebelumnya, ia mengumpat saat melihat wajah pemilik suara itu. Bagaimana _namja_ brengsek ini bisa masuk kemari? _Oh_ ingatkan kyuhyun kalau mansion ini adalah milik keluarga _namja_ itu sehingga punya kunci cadangan. Mungkin juga karena ini adalah kamar mandi dengan pintu mahal sehingga tidak menimbulkan suara saat pintunya dibuka, ingatkan kyuhyun untuk mengunci kamar mandi dengan kunci yang hanya bisa dibuka dari dalam lain kali saat ia masuk kamar mandi.

Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun "Sepertinya kau cukup kesulitan" ujarnya dengan seringai yang mesum menurut Kyuhyun.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku akan langsung pulang saja" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berjalan kearah pintu. Tapi baru saja dia berjalan selangkah tubuhnya sudah didorong ke tembok dan pergerakannya dikunci oleh Kibum.

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk membantumu" bisiknya lagi di telinga kyuhyun. Merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh _namja_ di depannya. Tangan kiri Kibum mulai merayap ke bagian bawah kyuhyun tepatnya ke arah _ziper_ yang berusaha Kyuhyun tutup. Tangan Kyuhyun menghalangi tangan milik Kibum untuk meraih _ziper_ -nya tapi hanya sesaat karena Kibum langsung mengangkat dua tangan Kyuhyun di atas kepalanya dengan tangan kanan Kibum yang menahannya. Tangan kiri Kibum kembali ke bagian atas paha kanan Kyuhyun, meraih kepala _ziper_ dengan jempol dan jari telunjuknya sedangkan sisa jarinya ia telusupkan ke dalam _skinny_ _jeans namja_ yang dijepitnya.

Kyuhyun mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya menatap tajam mata kibum.

Di lain sisi, Kibum justru menyukai mata bulat biru itu saat menatapnya, meskipun dengan tatapan tajam dan terselip rasa benci di dalamnya. Kibum mulai menarik kepala _ziper_ agar bisa menutup hingga mengakibatkan gesekan antara kulit paha Kyuhyun dan ketiga jari Kibum.

Mati-matian Kyuhyun menahan rasa geli dan kesemutan di pahanya, menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri dalam dirinya.

Kibum lalu menyusupkan wajahnya diantara leher dan pundak kyuhyun, menghirup dengan sedikit rakus aroma mint bercampur apel yang menguar. Tidak hanya berhenti disana, Kibum tergoda untuk mencicipi leher tersebut.

"...ji...an" Kyuhyun mendesis dengan gigi terkatup rapat, masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kibum.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Kibum menarik wajahnya untuk menatap langsung manik biru yang masih memancarkan kebencian padanya.

Kyuhyun mengatur napasnya, giginya bergemelatuk "Bajingan!" ulangnya keras, "Lepaskan aku!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Boleh saja" jawab Kibum dengan seringaian di wajahnya, "Setelah aku menciummu" sambungnya dengan gerakan cepat tangannya menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk mempertemukan kedua belah bibir yang berlawanan. Kibum melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan rakus seolah ingin menghabisinya saat itu juga.

Kyuhyun melotot karena lagi-lagi ia mendapat tindakan pelecehan, mendorong Kibum sekuat tenaga hingga tautan keduanya terlepas. Kyuhyun hendak mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya tapi batal karena nafasnya yang masih tersengal tidak bisa diajak kompromi, hanya mampu menatap Kibum dengan tatapan yang ia buat setajam mungkin tetapi sepertinya wajah datar di depannya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

Saat Kyuhyun merasa nafasnya mulai stabil dan kakinya sudah tidak lemas, ia mendekat pada Kibum. Bukan untuk memberikan sumpah serapah seperti yang tadi ia rencanakan, bukan pula menampar wajah si datar seperti perempuan yang baru saja diperawani bibirnya, atau menendang bagian selangkangan seperti perempuan yang hampir diperkosa, _just do something in Kyuhyun's way_. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kibum dan saat Kyuhyun yakin muka datar itu takkan memberikan respon yang berarti selain mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Kyuhyun mengubah fokusnya pada rahang bawah kanan Kibum dan-

 _KRAUK_

Kyuhyun menggigit rahang bawah Kibum dengan sekuat tenaga.

Kibum mengaduh karena kaget sekaligus merasakan perih di rahang bawahnya. Mencoba melepaskan gigitan kucing kecil di depannya dengan mendorong tubuh lawannya.

Kyuhyun terdorong mundur, mendapatkan pelototan _horrorr_ dari Kibum. Sebenarnya Kibum tidak melotot, muka datarnya tidak mengijinkannya untuk melotot, tapi itulah yang ditangkap dan diartikan oleh mata Kuhyun. Mendekati Kibum sekali lagi sehingga membuat si _namja_ datar melindungi dua sisi rahang bawahnya dengan kedua tangan, takut digigit lagi.

Kyuhyun justru berteriak di depan Kibum, "BAJINGAN TENGIK MESUM!" lalu menendang tulang kering Kibum dan berlari keluar ruangan. Beruntung, karena Kibum tidak mengejarnya, pasti sedang kesakitan di dalam sana.

.ANGEL^O^

Kyuhyun kembali mengumpat sambil berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat dari mansion Kibum. Ini jam 4 pagi, cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya dan gara-gara si _namja_ datar mesum, Kyuhyun jadi melupakan mantelnya yang pasti bisa menghangatkan tubuh. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Kyuhyun tiba di halte dan duduk di tempat duduk besi yang tersedia di sana. Kemeja putih tipisnya tidak membantu sama sekali.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat mengingat kejadian tadi, satu hal yang harus dicatatnya adalah bahwa ia harus selalu waspada jika berada di sekitar Kim Kibum. Membuka matanya saat Kyuhyun merasakan kain tebal menyampir di pundak yang menimbulkan rasa hangat di tubuh, itu mantelnya. Kyuhyun lalu menoleh pada sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mendengus kala melihat wajah itu, wajah yang mempunyai tanda merah bekas gigitan dan bekas darah yang diusap secara kasar di rahang bawah bagian kanannya, wajah yang tetap datar milik Kim Kibum. Mungkin Kyuhyun di masa lalu memiliki banyak dosa, bukan mungkin tapi pasti iya sehingga ia harus mengalami kesialan berlipat-lipat karena bertemu _namja_ ini. Dan dosanya pasti bertambah lagi karena hari ini ia banyak mengumpat dan demikian pun yang dilakukannya sekarang, mengumpati _namja_ muka datar disampingnya.

Kibum mendudukkan diri di samping Kyuhyun "Tidak ada bus lewat di jam ini" katanya datar seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka sebelumnya.

Kembali mendengus, Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi ucapan Kibum, lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak melihat _namja_ muka datar disampingnya. Keheningan mulai melingkupi mereka hingga hampir lima belas menit. Suara klakson _taxi_ memecahkan keheningan pagi.

"Anda yang memesan _taxi_?" tanya sang supir _taxi_.

Kibum berdiri kemudian menuntun Kyuhyun ke arah _taxi_ , dan herannya Kyuhyun menurut saja.

"Antarkan _namja_ ini dengan selamat ke tujuannya" katanya singkat kemudian memberikan uang dua ratus ribu pada sang sopir sebagai ongkos. Ia lalu membuka pintu belakang dan memberi kode supaya Kyuhyun masuk. Kyuhyun menurut, lagipula dia risih dekat-dekat dengan Kibum.

Kibum menunggu sampai _taxi_ yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun menghilang baru ia beranjak dari tempat itu.

.ANGEL^O^

Paginya Kyuhyun datang ke sekolah dengan wajah lemas, terpaksa berangkat lebih pagi karena ia harus berjalan ke sekolah yang jaraknya hampir dua kilometer. Uang disakunya hanya tinggal tujuh puluh lima ribu, hanya cukup untuk hal darurat, dan naik bus berangkat serta pulang sekolah bukan merupakan hal darurat jika ia bisa menghemat uangnya. Sedikit menyesal karena ia gengsi tidak mau menerima uang kembalian ongkos _taxi_ yang diberikan pada sopir _taxi_ dari Kibum tadi.

Kyuhyun membuka kelasnya, banyak teman sekelasnya yang sudah datang. Beberapa menengok kearahnya sebentar kemudian kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing. Tentu saja, mana ada orang yang mau menyempatkan diri menyapa _namja_ yang eksistensinya tidak diakui sama sekali oleh sebagian besar murid di sekolah itu. ' _Hanya si kutu buku yang mendapat beasiswa sehingga beruntung dapat bersekolah di sekolah elit'_ kata mereka dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan perkataan tersebut. Kyuhyun berjalan lemas menuju bangkunya

" _Yo_ Kyu!" sebuah suara melengking menyapa telinga Kyuhyun dan sukses memberikan kontribusi polusi suara di kelas.

Kyuhyun hanya menoleh malas kemudian duduk di bangkunya, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Sang penyapa, Shim Changmin, mengernyit, merasa heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya. Meskipun biasanya sahabatnya tidak menunjukkan semangat yang meluap-luap seperti dirinya ketika di sekolah, Kyuhyun tidak pernah terlihat selemas ini.

" _Waeyo_ Kyu? Kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Changmin prihatin sambil mendekati sahabatnya.

"Aku hanya capek Shimchwang" jawab Kyuhyun malas

"Memangnya kau habis marathon Kyu?" tanya Changmin mulai ngelindur.

"Memangnya hanya marathon saja yang bikin capek?" tanya Kyuhyun jutek, kesal juga pagi-pagi harus meladeni makhluk cerewet sejenis Changmin.

" _oh_ , benar juga, jadi kau-"

 _BRAK_

Sebuah suara bantingan pintu memotong percakapan yang sebenarnya tidak berguna dari Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Beberapa _namja_ yang tergolong 'berandalan' masuk ke kelas, menempati tempat duduk di tempat paling belakang. Kemudian menyusul sesosok _namja_ dengan wajah datarnya memasuki kelas yang diikuti oleh dua orang _namja_ lain. Suasana kelas menjadi seperti semula begitu segerombolan _namja_ tersebut duduk.

" _Huh_ , tidak adakah hari damai untuk kita?" gumam Changmin yang masih didengar oleh Kyuhyun

"Takkan ada Chwang" jawab Kyuhyun sambil melihat ke arah si _namja_ datar yang duduk disamping jendela sedang melihat keluar jendela tanpa menghiraukan _namja_ yang sedang mengoceh di sekitarnya.

"Selama kita masih sekelas dengan mereka" Kyuhyun mulai menegakkan tubuhnya, masih melihat kearah si _namja_ datar.

"Ngomong-ngomong kyu,..." Shim Changmin mulai mengoceh lagi, tapi suaranya tiba-tiba menghilang dari telinga Kyuhyun saat ia semakin serius menatap _namja_ datar di belakang sana.

 _Namja_ datar itu, Kim Kibum, tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kelas, menoleh tepat kearah Kyuhyun yang masih memandanginya. Mata dingin nan tajam menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh intimidasi. Kyuhyun gelagapan lalu melihat ke arah mana saja yang penting tidak menatap Kibum.

" _Hey_ Kyu, kau ini kutanya malah bersikap aneh begitu? Apa yang kau lihat _eoh_?" Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, kemudian bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan dingin mengarah padanya, atau pada sahabatnya, tidak taulah dia. "Kau berurusan dengan Kibum?"

"Tidak"

"Tapi dia melihat ke arah kita dengan tatapan yang mengerikan"

"Memangnya sejak kapan dia menatap orang lain dengan biasa saja?" Kyuhyun melirik Kibum yang ternyata masih betah memandangnya "Biarkan saja," lanjutnya mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Kau keringatan Kyu, dan sedikit pucat, kau sakit?"

" _Ani_ , hanya capek karena tadi harus berjalan ketika berangkat sekolah"

" _Mwo_? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Aku bisa menjemputmu Kyu"

"Tidak perlu Chwang"

"Kau butuh uang?"

Kyuhyun menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan malas "Aku hanya belum mendapatkan bayaran Chwang, bukannya aku tidak punya uang"

"Pria brengsek macam apa yang belum membayar setelah menyewamu?" tanya Changmin menggebu, ia tahu profesi Kyuhyun sebagai DJ ngomong-ngomong.

 _Plakk!_

Sebuah geplakan sayang mendarat di kepala Changmin

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti gigolo!"

"Lalu?" bertanya sambil mengelus kepalanya, refleks Changmin masih kurang bagus untuk mengantisipasi keanarkisan Kyuhyun.

"Seorang bajingan mesum membiarkanku pulang tanpa memberiku bayaran setelah aku dipekerjakan" padahal Kyuhyun sendiri yang kabur dari _namja_ itu.

" _Tuh kan_ , kau sendiri yang membuatmu terdengar seperti gigolo"

" _Yak_!"

Changmin langsung menghindar sebelum mendapat geplakan lanjutan.

"Berhenti disana Shim Chwang tiang!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menyusul Changmin yang berlari ke luar kelas.

.ANGEL^O^

Istirahat siang yang membosankan dialami lagi oleh seorang _namja_ yang hanya duduk diam sambil menatap datar makanan yang tadi dipesannya. Teman-temannya yang sedari tadi mengobrol sambil bercanda tidak dihiraukannya sama sekali. Dia tidak selera makan, entah keinginannya untuk makan tidak ada sama sekali sejak pagi tadi.

Kim Kibum, _namja_ yang hanya memandangi makanannya mendongak ketika menghirup aroma itu. Aroma yang Kibum rindukan meskipun baru pagi ini ia terakhir menghirupnya. Sebuah aroma mint bercampur apel yang menyapa indra penciumannya, membuatnya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, meneliti siapa pemilik aroma.

Hanya dua orang murid yang membawa makanan mereka dengan nampan penuh. Salah satunya dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata serta cengiran bodohnya. Kibum tahu, teman sekelasnya, entah siapa namanya. Disamping _namja_ tinggi, seorang dengan tubuh sedikit berisi dan mata bulat caramel yang terbungkus kaca mata, rambut cokelat ikal dan kulit pucat. Kibum juga tahu siapa _namja_ itu, _namja_ yang ketahuan menatapnya pagi tadi, juga tidak tahu siapa namanya.

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya lagi, seorang murid yang menjauh dari kantin tadi juga lewat di sampingnya, tubuhnya mungil dengan rambut hitam lurus. Kibum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin dia masih terbawa kejadian petang tadi. Kibum harus berhenti mengingatnya segera atau ia akan berubah menjadi _mellow_.

Namun apa mau dikata, sampai pulang sekolahpun Kibum masih tetap tidak bisa lepas dari penasarannya pada DJ yang semalam mengisi pestanya. Tadi malam – _pagi_ \- memang interaksi mereka yang paling intens dari malam-malam sebelumnya saat di _bar_. Lamunan Kibum yang sambil berjalan terputus ketika lagi-lagi ia menghirupnya. Sebuah aroma mint bercampur apel, tetapi terlalu banyak murid disini. Kibum menyeringai menyadari pemikirannya, bahwa mungkin saja DJ Marc itu masih _high school_ dan satu sekolah dengannya. Lagipula Kibum bisa melihat dengan baik kulit dan wajah si DJ _namja_ meskipun memakai _eyeliner_ untuk mempertajam garis matanya, Kibum masih bisa memperkirakan bahwa usia Dj Marc takkan jauh-jauh darinya. Jika itu benar, ia bisa menemui _namja_ itu tiap hari. Menyenangkan bukan?

Kibum kembali berjalan dan melanjutkan lamunannya, mengira-ira bagaimana rupa sang DJ jika tanpa rambut pirangnya. Kibum tidak bodoh. Jika _namja_ itu merupakan murid di sekolahnya, tentu saja tidak mungkin berambut pirang. Kibum mulai membayangkan sang DJ dengan penampilannya yang culun, sedang berdiri di depannya. Kibum berhenti, memandangi Dj Marc yang memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya persis seperti saat ia mengatainya badut, dengan rambut lurus blode berponinya yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi hitam. Dia bisa melihatnya, jika mata bulat biru itu hanya kontak lens maka...

 _Puk_

 _Pukk_

Dua tepukan mendarat di bahunya, membuat sosok DJ dengan rambut hitamnya memudar. Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah orang yang mengganggunya, menatapnya dingin.

" _Eoh_? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya si pelaku penepukan merasa ngeri ditatap sedemikian rupa. Kemudian nyengir canggung, "Kau tidak apa? Daritadi kupanggil tapi tidak menyahut dan hanya diam saja berdiri di depan mobilmu, yakin tidak apa?"

Kibum mendengus, mengambil kunci mobil di saku blazernya kemudian dilemparkan pada temannya.

"Aku malas nyetir, antar aku pulang dulu, Hyukjae" Kibum seenaknya memerintah sambil mendekat kearah pintu penumpang.

.ANGEL^O^

Keesokan harinya, Kibum menyesap kopi pagi. Ini masih _weekdays_ dan ia harus kembali melakukan rutinitasnya. Bersekolah seperti biasanya, kemarin ia telah memerintahkan bawahannya untuk memberikan laporan lengkap sebelum ia berangkat ke Sekolah pagi ini. Kibum meletakkan cangkir kopi yang masih tersisa setengah, bermaksud untuk beranjak sebelum seorang bawahannya datang memberitahukan bahwa semua laporannya telah terkirim dalam email. Kibum beranjak, tangannya mengambil ponsel dalam ransel. Membuka email yang dimaksudkan bawahannya, Kibum membuka sebuah foto terlebih dahulu. Menggesernya hingga berganti dengan foto yang lain, Kibum menyeringai begitu menyadari bahwa jalannya sangatlah mudah baginya.

Ketika Kibum telah sampai di Sekolah, ia mengambil tempat di samping jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Kebetulan sekali kelasnya menghadap langsung gerbang utama sekolah sehingga dari tempat ini ia bisa dengan bebas mengawasi semua anak yang datang. Kibum kembali menyeringai begitu targetnya mulai memasuki gerbang Sekolah, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk berhadapan berdua saja dengannya. Masih betah mengawasi sampai si target menyadari kegiatannya kemudian mendongak dan menemukan Kibum yang masih menyeringai. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

.ANGEL^O^

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki gerbang Sekolahnya, tidak selemas kemarin karena dia akhirnya mendapatkan bayarannya kemarin. Naik bus dan sarapan pagi sudah ia lakukan, ia akan pamer pada Changmin nanti bahwa ia telah mencoba berbagai macam sajian kuliner kemarin. _Yeah_ , Kyuhyun mendapat uang banyak kemarin. Si brengsek yang sialnya sangat kaya raya, memberinya bayaran dua kali lipat dari _fee_ biasanya. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menolak karena _fee_ yang ia dapat diberikan lewat _EO_. Kalau Kibum langsung yang memberikannya sebanyak itu, Kyuhyun pasti akan mengembalikan kelebihannya. Tidak sudi ia menurunkan gengsinya di depan orang semacam Kibum, _that damn bastard_.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengumpati seseorang yang ia benci, Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Seperti dirinya tengah diawasi. Lebih buruk dari itu, perasaan ini mirip seperti seekor kelinci lucu _innocent_ yang tengah diincar oleh seekor _hyena_. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan diburu kemudian di mangsa. Kyuhyun lalu ber- _facepalm_ ria dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Memang sejak kapan ia mulai mendalami perasaan sebagai kelinci lucu yang _innocent_? Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari sumber aura gelap yang dilemparkan padanya. Dahinya mengerut begitu melihat seseorang yang dibencinya duduk di tepi jendela, menatap ke arahnya dengan seringai. _Holy fuck_ , Kyuhyun rasa ia akan sial hari ini.

" _Yo_ ~ Kyu!" sebuah lengan tersampir di pundaknya, membuat Kyuhyun refleks menoleh pada si pemilik lengan.

"Selamat pagi" kata Changmin dengan kecerahan wajah tingkat maksimum. "Hari ini matahari menjadi pengangguran karena kau bersinar terlalu cerah, _honey_ " sambungnya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Singkirkan tanganmu, Shim" kata Kyuhyun jutek. Entah sejak kapan pula Kyuhyun memahami perasaan Ryeowook yang selalu ' _terpendekkan_ ' ketika Siwon melakukan _skinsip_ pada si kecil satu itu, karena Kyuhyun merasa ' _terpendekkan'_ sekarang.

" _Wae_? Apa kau malu? Biarkanlah semua orang tahu bahwa kita adalah _couple_ paling serasi sedunia" jawab Changmin asal seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun meradang, disikutnya perut Changmin untuk menghentikan omong kosongnya. _Mood_ Kyuhyun yang bagus bisa porak poranda jika ia terlalu lama mendengar igauan Changmin.

Berjalan lebih dahulu, Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan seseorang yang membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut, berhenti untuk menoleh pada si pelaku pembisikan. Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan urusan orang itu dengannya.

.

 _'Istirahat terakhir, ruang presiden sekolah'_

.ANGEL^O^

Ketika Kyuhyun telah melewati belokan terakhir, dapat dilihatnya seseorang yang menunggunya tengah memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana seragam. Tubuh tegapnya bersender penuh pada tembok, memberikan isyarat ' _ikut-aku_ ' ketika _namja_ tersebut melihat Kyuhyun datang mendekat. Memasuki ruang Presiden Sekolah, dengan satu instruksi "Keluar kalian" ruangan tersebut kosong seketika.

Kyuhyun mendengus, anak orang kaya selalu bisa bertingkah seenaknya. Mengekor masuk ruangan, Kyuhyun melihat si _namja_ yang mengajaknya ke sini justru berdiri diam menghadap jendela.

Berjalan mendekat, Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri di damping _namja_ tersebut. "Kau mengajakku kemari bukan untuk melihat gadis-gadis berolahraga bukan?" kebetulan di samping sekolahnya yang merupakan Sekolah khusus _Namja_ , ada Sekolah khusus _Yeoja_ dan sekarang mereka tengah berolahraga di bawah cuaca yang terik. "Kim Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun mempertegas.

Tanpa persiapan Kyuhyun ditarik untuk mendekat pada Kibum, berhadapan satu sama lain. Kibum boleh menjadi orang paling ditakuti di Sekolah, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak memiliki alasan untuk takut. Sama sekali, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Aku rindu aromamu" jawab Kibum tidak nyambung. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Kyuhyun, namun harus ia tunda karena tangan Kyuhyun yang menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak bergerak lebih jauh.

"Berhenti melakukan pelecehan padaku!" geram Kyuhyun.

Kibum menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, " _Oh, ya_?" menarik diri kemudian menatap Kyuhyun "Kapan aku melakukannya? Aku tidak ingat" tantang Kibum. Sorot mata kebencian dari Kyuhyun muncul kembali, Kibum ingat sorot mata ini. Ia pernah mendapatkannya, hanya berbeda warna manik saja.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, kesal dan benci menjadi satu. _Namja_ di depannya ini tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya kemarin, "Kemarin, di rumahmu!" Kyuhyun menekan setiap kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Sudut bibir Kibum naik tajam, "Seingatku, baru kali ini aku berada dalam jarak sedekat ini denganmu".

Mata Kyuhyun melotot kaget, sadar akan kesalahannya. Membuang muka agar tidak berhadapan dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun harus mencari alasan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ini.

Tangan Kibum terulur untuk memainkan helaian ikal milik Kyuhyun. Melihat si pemilik surai masih diam saja, Kibum mendengus kasar. Ini tidak menarik lagi.

"Henry Lau, dia temanmu bukan? Seorang imigran" Kibum memilin-milin surai ikal yang berantakan.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, perasaannya tidak enak ketika _roommate_ -nya disebut.

"Shim Changmin, juga Kim Ryeowook. Ketiganya memiliki pekerjaan sambilan yang beresiko" Kibum mendekatkan hidungnya untuk mengendus wangi surai ikal kecoklatan yang sejak tadi menggodanya.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, giginya bergemelatuk. Hatinya bergejolak, ingin sekali mendorong Kibum jatuh dari jendela lantai dua ini. "Apa maumu?"

Kedua alis Kibum terangkat, "Hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa bahaya bisa mendatangi teman-temanmu kapan saja" jawab Kibum ringan.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya cepat hingga berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Kibum dengan jarak yang sempit. Memicingkan matanya, Kyuhyun sedang waspada karena teman-temannya sedang terancam. "Jika yang kau inginkan adalah aku menjadi salah satu anak buahmu, akan kulakukan"

Kibum menjauhkan wajahnya, berbalik kemudian menarik kursi Presiden Sekolah untuk ia duduki. "Menjadikanmu anak buahku dan membuatmu menurut padaku. Sungguh membosankan" katanya santai. "Kemarilah" sambungnya.

Kyuhyun masih bergeming hingga Kibum menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan mendudukkannya dalam pangkuan. Memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dan menelusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Kyuhyun.

"Jadilah kekasihku" kata Kibum pelan di telinga Kyuhyun setelahnya kembali mengendus leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan lengan Kibum di pingganggya dengan cepat, secepat itu pula si lengan kembali bertengger. Berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya, tetapi Kibum malah menariknya semakin merapat. Kyuhyun merasa perlawanannya secara fisik telah sia-sia maka ia berusaha untuk melawan lewat kata-kata.

"Dalam mimpimu" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau?"

"Apa kurang jelas?"

Kibum tersenyum berbahaya, "Kalau begitu ayo bermain mari-jadikan-cho-kyuhyun-terkenal" menjeda sejenak hanya untuk melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung namun tidak mengendurkan tingkat kewaspadaannya, "Sekolah pasti akan gempar jika mereka tahu bahwa Dj Marc adalah Cho Kyuhyun si _nerd_ "

Kyuhyun melotot tajam, mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berdiri kemudian menarik kerah seragam Kibum. "Kau... Bajingan!" menahan diri untuk tidak meninju _namja_ di hadapannya.

"Kau hanya tinggal memilih" kata Kibum santai.

"Bangsat!" umpat Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan cengkramannya.

Kibum tersenyum miring menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat frustasi, meneliti penampakan Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah. Rambut ikal hitam kecoklatan yang berantakan sangat kontras dengan rambut pirang keemasan yang tersisir rapi meskipun sama-sama bermodel jamur. Mata bulat lebar dengan manik sewarna karamel terbungkus kaca mata model lama sangat kontras dengan sepasang mata tajam dengan manik biru cerah. Penampilannya yang _nerdy_ diluar kontras dengan penampilan _dandy_ ketika sedang bekerja sebagai _Disc Jokey_. Seringaian Kibum semakin lebar, penyamaran _namja_ ini sungguh luar biasa.

"Kau hanya perlu berperan menjadi seorang kekasih, mudah bukan?" menyedekapkan tangannya, intonasi santai Kibum tidak tergoyahkan.

"Menjadi mainan, maksudmu?" serobot Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan masa depannya yang terancam suram.

"Jika kau lebih suka menjadi mainan"

Kyuhyun mendengus kasar, merasa tidak memiliki pilihan. Mungkin untuk sekarang ia akan mengikuti kata-kata si brengsek ini. Sambil jalan untuk memikirkan cara menikamnya tepat di depan hidungnya.

Kibum masih menyeringai, meski Kyuhyun terlihat menyerah sekarang tetapi ia yakin bahwa Kyuhyun pasti akan melawannya dengan harga diri yang si _namja_ ikal punya, juga dengan sorot kebencian yang sering tertuju padanya, hidup Kibum akan semakin menarik setelah ini.

"Karena kita sudah menjadi kekasih, ayo berciuman" ajak Kibum dengan keputusannya yang sepihak.

Kyuhyun mendecih tidak terima, "Tidak sudi, kau melakukannya dengan kasar kemarin"

Kibum mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyapu bibir Kyuhyun dengan ujung jari jempolnya, "Jika kulakukan dengan lembut, kau mau melakukannya sehari tiga kali?"

Menepis tangan Kibum kasar, "Kau pikir jadwal makan" protes Kyuhyun tidak terima sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sekali dengan penuh penghayatan atau tiga kali dengan pelnuh pengertian?" Kibum memberikan opsi tanpa jalan tengah.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa" jawab Kyuhyun jutek mengambil rutenya sendiri, kemudian kabur dari ruangan Pesiden Sekolah sekaligus menjauh dari Kibum.

Kibum tertawa pendek, betul bukan? _Namja_ satu itu memang menarik.

Walau bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun masih akan tetap membenci Kibum seperti sebelum-sebelumnya setelah ini. Sedangkan Kibum tidak akan pernah melepaskan Kyuhyun sampai ia merasa bosan.

.

.

END

.

.

Terimakasih telah membaca meskipun aku ragu untuk mengerjakan cerita ini karena banyak konten amoral -_-

Silakan tinggalkan review selagi aku masih menulis ff ^^


End file.
